


Caught in The Darkness

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating out, Other, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Xenozoophilia, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Bound to a monster by magic, there's only one thing to do - get the most out of it.





	Caught in The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in a long time - hope y'all like it!

Her fangs, enormous and pointy, glisten in the dim candle light as she hovers above you, the sharp ends just barely caressing your flesh. She speaks a soft, “Are you sure it’s okay?”, and you laugh, soft and breathless, not at all mocking, before you nod and run a hand through the darkness that makes up your lover.

She seems to press into the touch before she moves away, and it’s less than five seconds later when you feel her warm, almost too warm, hand-like appendages at your waist, raking down your sides with a soft hum that sounds like a running engine. Her talons are sharp, but they never hurt you. Long and sharp, they are known to only hurt those she wishes to hurt.

That has never been you.

You sigh contentedly as she reaches your thighs, giggles when the talons tickle just the slightest, and she lifts her massive head to look at you, red eyes burning in the darkness above you. Her shape is blurry, foggy when you’re not wearing your glasses, but the worry in her eyes, in her face, is unmistakable.

“Everything’s alright, keep going,” and it comes as no surprise to you when your voice is now even more breathless and shaky, and you once more caress her cheek, soft as fur and dark as night. She makes a worried sound, not far from a kitten’s meow when it searches for its mother, then resumes her work, her teeth running down your body and causing you to shiver and sigh.

You suppress another giggle when the fangs reach the soft flesh around your navel, digging in slightly before running lower and lower until her jaw is open against your most private parts. She opens her maw wider, and to any one outsider, it might appear as if thought she was about to devour you, and even more so when she takes you in her mouth.

Rows of pointy, gleaming fangs above you, and rows of pointy, gleaming fangs beneath you, you wiggle to get comfortable, and though the teeth scrape against your flesh, they never draw blood, never as much as leave a mark on your beautiful skin.

Soon, you are nestled carefully in her mouth, and the damp warmth of it sends chills up and down your spine, making you tremble as if though you were anxious.

But the trembling stops when her hot, wet tongue slides up your leg, first one and then the other, and it feels a little like a cat’s rough tongue, but it has a hint of softness that makes you lean your head back against the cluster of pillows she has spread out beneath you.

Another muffled “Are you alright?” that causes you to move around a bit and subsequently makes you giggle again, brushing her darkness in an attempt to soothe her, show her that she’s doing nothing wrong. In the dim candle light, she appears a flickering figure, with six red eyes that burn in her black and blurry face that has four horns and two nostrils, not to mention the long and vicious-looking maw.

Her claws come up to rest upon your hands. Had they been able to, they would have entwined with your fingers, but they’re too big, and she constantly worries that she might hurt you. You have told her time and time again that she could never hurt you, but she worries; she’s a monster, this she knows, and you’re but a small, fragile human.

Her tongue comes up to dwell on your private parts, causing you to gasp and shudder, subsequently leaning more into the wet, heavy appendage that has the length of a full-grown anaconda. It’s warm and slimy, making you grimace at first, but the more she licks you, the more her slime gets smothered all over your opening, the more you lose your bearing.

Is it wrong to lay with a beast such as her? Perhaps, but intimacy has never been better than with her.

She keeps licking you, at first gently, almost carefully, and then rougher and with more vigor. It feels so good, and your moans echo throughout the otherwise silent room. Her tongue wiggles against your opening, drenching you in slime and your own juices, and a rough, low rumble escapes her mouth.

“You taste good,” she manages to growl, and the sound of her gruff voice sends another chill down your spine, and you accompany it with a trembling moan as her tongue gets more insistent. The tip delves inside you and makes you inhale sharply, hold your breath – and then release it when it slips out again.

“How do you, hnng, do that,” you whisper, and you barely have the presence to notice how broken you sound. Then there’s the slide of wet flesh against wet flesh, and she so easily finds the sweet spot that sends you spiraling down into pleasure that should be impossible. You reach for one of her horns, gripping the firm keratin, and use it to ground yourself as she rubs the sweet spot insistently with her tongue, making you tremble and gasp and keen and whine.

The tip of her tongue pushes inside you again, this time further and further until it starts curling on itself and you can feel it bundle up within you. It probably shouldn’t be this arousing, but the knowledge that her tongue is fitting so neatly inside you makes you see stars, and you start rocking your hips to ride the slimy, heavy appendage.

It makes her growl, but you know this particular growl, and it’s the good kind, the kind of growl that tells you you’re doing just what she hoped you would, and she adjusts her jaws, the beastly fangs prodding at your skin but without drawing blood, to take you more in her mouth. You spread your legs wider to make it a better fit, and the more you slide into your mouth, the more the tongue pushes inside you.

It’s a heavenly feeling, and it only intensifies when she chuckles, a rumbling sound deep in her chest that vibrates throughout your body, and it’s almost enough to send you over the edge, but you just barely manage to hang on.

“You wondrous little human,” she says, barely understandable, and withdraws her tongue, slowly, almost agonizingly slowly. Then she starts licking at you again, and this time it’s more insistent, and one clawed hand comes up to press you back against the bed, and the sheer force and surprise of it makes your stomach tie a knot on itself while you utter what must be the most pathetic sound known to humans.

You grip her horn tighter and tighter until you’re sure it must snap soon, and your moans become louder and louder until there’s heavy knocking on the wall from your neighbor, but you don’t have the mind to care, and neither does your lover. She keeps licking your sweet spot over and over again until it almost hurts, but it also feels so fucking good, and you never want her to stop, but _there’s_ the painful tug on your stomach, and you feel the knot start to loosen, and you know there’s no way back now---

Your other hand reaches into the darkness that make up your lover and grabs hold of what you can while riding against her tongue until you see stars and your back arches off the bed while a freeing, heavenly feeling washes through you. You’re bound to utter a soundless cry, one hand buried in her darkness while the other grabs one of her horns and holds it tightly, as if though she might disappear if you let go for even a second.

But you know she’ll never leave you.

She’s bound to you, and you to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
